mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Food and beverages in Homestuck
Food and beverages are an overlooked, but very important part of the Homestuck universe, some of which are shared between our world and the Homestuck universe. The Homestuck Epilogues are also split on a symbolic duality of meat and candy, both related to Cherubs. Food Cake One of the more prominent foods in Homestuck is cake. The first instance of cake comes from John's father cooking several birthday cakes for him from Betty Crocker mixes and strewn about the house. In fact, John has to remove a cake from atop his Magic Chest, just in order to retrieve his Arms. Upon entry into the medium, such confections instead come from Nannasprite, though similarly en masse. Appropriately, Jane Crocker has also been shown fond of baking them, and prepared one for her own birthday party as well, though it was promptly thrown skyward along with the table it was residing on in a fit of rage. Meenah Peixes also likes to bake cakes, similar to her post-scratch's self's alias of Betty Crocker. Pumpkins Pumpkins have been seen as a source of food for Exiles such as Wayward Vagabond and other Carapacians such as those taken care of by Roxy Lalonde. They have also been grown by Jade Harley and Jake English though their propensity for disappearance have likely prevented any intended consumption. Fruit Apples, oranges, lemons, and limes have all been seen to have been grown by Jade Harley, though the presence of faces may lessen the likelihood that these were meant as food. Jake also has similar fruit in his possession. Candy Fruit Gushers are given to John by his father on his birthday. Upon realization of their connection to the Batterwitch this prompts his first mental breakdown, and the introduction of the Ongoing gag "THIS IS STUPID." Several unappetizing flavors of gushers have since been alchemized by the children, including "Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm" and "Bodacious Black Liquid Sorrow,' in addition to Crockercorp's existing flavors such as "Massive Tropical Brain Hemorrhage," "Wild Cherry Apeshit Apocalypse," "Ranch Dressing Rampage," "Cool Fructose Monsoon," "Kiwi Mango Colonic Rush," "Mixed Berry Social Anxiety Disorder," Wicked Watermelon Groin Injury," "Jammin Sour Diabetic Coma," and "Neon Green Ecto-Facial Blast." It should be noted that none of these flavor names actually exist. One can hardly imagine why. Jane Crocker, heiress to the Betty Crocker empire, has been shown to despise Gushers and has vowed to have a global recall of them, while also that they may be made from wiggler slime or the blood of those that died from the hungerglubs of Gl'bgolyb, or perhaps, something similar to grubloaf mucus (see below). Calliope and Caliborn's Jujus are lollipops, another type of candy. Calliope's is green, while Caliborn's is red. They combine to make a red and green swirled lollipop, which, when licked, leads to Trickster Mode. Cotton Candy appears to be a universal constant according to between Terezi and Dave. The Midnight Crew have all been known to enjoy certain respective candies, , , , and . has been known to keep an endless supply of Scotty Dogs on hand in preparation for the arrival of Spades Slick, as well as s for the reader, of which Hussie seemed to be quite the fan. Hussie is later seen attempting to nurse Spades back to health with a soup constructed by Ms. Paint from licorice scotty dogs. Our two Cherubs have also been known to enjoy what looks to be , as well as special stardust, though most other races wouldn't consider the latter to be food in any respect. Canned Food A large stash of canned food is found by the Wayward Vagabond. The foods found were: Beans, Mustard, Gravy, Bread, Shrimp, Asparagus, Cheese, Rice, Corn, Peas, Flour, Chestnuts, Mayo, Ham, Potatoes, and Squash. These foods were later used to build Can Town, as well as to make the Wayward Vagabond's MAYO'R '''sash. Doritos They are featured in the Dave played on Bro's Xbox. Orange Creamsicles by Terezi when being trolled by Davesprite. Like cotton candy, orange creamsicles seem to be a universal constant. Steaks Like any good omnipotent dog, Becquerel has a love for irradiated steaks that are made from Jade's Cookalizer. Caliborn and Calliope were also given a plenty supply of meat during their childhood, told to be regular cherub nutrition. Pet treats Joey Claire owned a bag of pet treats for her dog, Tesseract. It is used in a strife to distract one of the monsters out of the room and later is carried with Joey to Alternia. Xefros's Lusus' diet is mainly based on sloth food and refuses to eat most of his owner's food, while Jude's pidgeons like crackers. Spice Beverages Soda Ecto-cooler Ecto-cooler is mentioned in the commercial that plays as John is , and is related to John's fascination with Ghostbusters. Faygo '''Faygo' (specifically Red Pop) is a soft drink available both on Alternia and on Earth. The drink is a noted as a favorite of Gamzee Makara, who consumes it as part of his cult's rituals. The consumption of it is referred to as "kicking the wicked elixir" or "rude elixir". Through a fetch modus mishap with his Miracle Modus, a bottle is accidentally launched far across the ocean, washing up on Eridan Ampora's island hive, much to his disgust. Later, while in the midst of emotional theatrics, Eridan is advised by Gamzee to kick back and get his zone on with a cold bottle of Faygo. He indulges Gamzee, and his reaction to the taste of the sugary swill is indifferent. In human society, Faygo is a sugary soft drink manufactured in Detroit, Michigan and made popular outside its distribution area by the musical group Insane Clown Posse, and a staple of juggalo subculture, on which Gamzee is based. In the post-scratch universe, the Posse became Presidents of the United States thanks to the manipulations of the Condesce, and one of their actions in office was to replace all tap water with Faygo. Not surprisingly, this made type 2 diabetes so common that having it was considered the national pastime. After Terezi forms a kismesissitude with Gamzee she also begins drinking Faygo, which she quickly becomes addicted to. It is discovered she finds it distasteful after Karkat finds her in a puddle of it surrounded by multiple empty bottles. Although she enjoyed it at first because of the good taste of its bright colors, it began to grow tasteless as she became more and more addicted to it. Two types of Faygo have been seen in Homestuck, Redpop and Grape TaB TaB is sugar-free zero calorie diet cola, is drank by the Wayward Vagabond in the Skyship Base, much to his subsequently placebo sugar-hyper delight. An Alternian variety shows that trolls have it as well, similar to the universality of cotton candy. Feferi is first seen . One appears later However, given that particular can's appearance it is likely she brought that one with her from post-scratch Earth, as it features earth writing instead of Daedric. It was apparently created by the Condesce as an attempt to curb the subjuggalator stranglehold on the soda market, and was advertised as being incredibly sugar-laden, despite being created with no actual sugar at all so that the Condesce could keep her slim figure. Some cans of the Alternian variety have been seen with horns, such as the one in Openbound. Other Dirk Strider also seems to have quite a collection of orange soda, some of which has made its way into his Sylladex. His sylladex features the brands: Minute Maid, Faygo, Crush, Fanta, Mountain Dew, Sunkist, Orangette, and Slice. Minute maid has a selection of different flavors/beverages. Though Dirk has only been seen drinking Orange and Apple flavors. Coffee Dad Egbert and have been seen drinking coffee, as well as the residents of the Veil Meteor, albeit a very disgusting variety from a broken machine, that quickly accumulates an even more disgusting film over the surface. Apple juice Dave Strider is quite a fan of apple juice despite John pointing out its similar appearance to pee. Later on the Veil meteor, he asks Rose to create more apple juice for him to drink but she can't because they don't have any apples and she can't figure out how to alchemically combine anything to create something as ideologically indivisible as apples. Milk Equius Zahhak is rather fond of milk, though must be aided in order to drink it, as he tends to destroy the glass that holds it with his phenomenal and poorly-controlled strength. Andrew Hussie has also been seen with a glass, as well as unsuccessfully attempting to feed it to Spades Slick via a bottle while nursing him back to health. However, it should be noted that these instances of milk have originated not from cows or even goats, but from Aurthour, Equius's Lusus. Various trolls, including and have also referred to using milk as a descriptor for his way of speaking, suggesting the use of milk may be more widespread than has been seen. Alcohol Several alcoholic drinks have also been shown (albeit mostly in possession of Mom) including vodka, gin, wine, and the moonshine that Rose alchemizes for herself while on the Veil meteor. Rose's mom is also seen holding a martini. Exclusively Non-Earth Grub , a form of Alternian insectoid livestock, is used in the making of several butcher's creations such as grubsteak, and grubloaf, a dish, , and served with , something likely similar to mashed potatoes. Grub Sauce is a grub-based condiment, often mistaken for blood and vice versa. Dave , stating the main differences are mayonnaise's lack of grubs and white complexion, meaning that grubsauce does in fact contain grubs, and appears a color other than white. If and 's earlier confusion/denials about Kanaya's death are of any indication, as well as again when talking of grubsauce seems to come in a range of at least yellow to jade. Questionable Foodstuffs Mind honey is a special honey used in Alternian apiculture networks, and is known for its mental stimulation capabilities. High level psionics (such as Sollux) should be wary about what effect this may have on their powers and sanity. Sollux has been seen to blow up Aradia's hive by ingesting this substance under Vriska's mind control of his own completely not free will. At least one Alternian has been seen eating Sopor Slime, basically having the exact opposite effect as the aforementioned mind honey, one of causing mental torpor. The substance is typically absorbed dermally, used for bathing in while one sleeps to prevent torturous nightmares and ease slumber, and one is taught very young by one's lusus not to ingest it. However, in cases of parental neglect, one might never learn this, and instead bake it into pies, washing it down with a bottle of Faygo. Oblong Meat Product In Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendship Simulator , Diemen Xicali is particularly infatuated with his "oblong meat product", a type of Troll hotdog analog. The precise content of the meat is unknown to even him, however. Category:Homestuck inventory